pokemon_leafgreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermilion City
Vermilion City is a city located near the middle of Kanto. It has the 3rd Gym, whose Gym Leader is Lt.Surge. There is a dock in the southern part of the city. Here, you can board the SS.Anne. You can also reach the Sevii Islands from here. There is a Machop near an Old Man who is stomping the ground to lay a foundation. There is a Pokemon Center and a Poke Mart here. There are 2 ways to get here: Route 6 and Route 11. Digletts Cave is located near here. Areas of Interest Pokemon Fan Club Fisherman's House Little Girl's House Vermilion City Gym The Unknown Foundation Pidgey Mail House Poke Center There are 5 people inside the Pokemon Center in Vermilion City ( Including Nurse Joy). There is an Ace Trainer inside the Pokemon Center. If you talk to her, she will give you a Vs. Seeker. If you interact with the book shelf inside the Pokemon Center, it will unlock a slot in the Fame Checker. It says: "Pokemon Journal. Special Feature: Vermilion Gym Leader: Lt. Surge! Lt. Surge is rumored to have been a pilot while home in America. He used the electricity generated by Pokemon to power his plane." Poke Mart The Poke Mart in Vermilion City is located near the center of the city. Is is located east of the Little Girl's House and west of the Diglett's Cave. Here are the items that are sold here: Poke Ball: 200 Super Potion: 700 Antidote: 100 Parlyz Heal: 200 Awakening: 250 Ice Heal: 250 Repel: 350 Pokemon Fan Club The Pokemon Fan Club is located in Vermilion City. It is located next to the Little Girl's House. There are 2 pokemon here: Pikachu and Seel. There are also 4 people inside the Fan Club. If you talk to the Chairman of the Fan Club, he will give you a Bike Voucher. The Bike Voucher will let you get a bike at the Bike Shop in Viridian City. The Seel is owned by the Girl, and the Pikachu is belongs to the Man. Also, you can get an unlocked slot in the Fame Checker from the Woman inside, sitting next to the Chairman. It unlocks a slot to: Daisy. The woman says: "Our chairman really does adore his Pokemon. But the person who is most liked by Pokemon is Daisy, I think." Fisherman's House The Fisherman in here will ask you if you like to fish. If you say yes, he will give you an Old Rod. Little Girl's House The Little Girl's House is located in Vermilion City. It is located east from the Pokemon Fan Club and is located West of Vermilion City. She will trade a Farfetch'd for a Spearow. The level of the Spearow you give to her, will always be the same level as the Farfetch'd. Example: Level 25 Spearow = Level 25 Farfetch'd Little Girl: "Hi! Do you have a SPEAROW? Want to trade it for my FARFETCH'D?" If you say no, she will say: "That's too bad." If you say yes, the screen will show your 6 pokemon that are in your party. If you give her a pokemon that is not Spearow she will say: "...This is no SPEAROW. If you get one, please trade it to me!" Vermilion City Gym The Vermilion City Gym is located in the South-West part of Vermilion City. The entrance to Vermilion City Gym is blocked by a cuttable tree. The Gym Leader of the Gym is: Lt.Surge. There are 3 trainers inside ( Not including Lt.Surge ). You need to find 2 locks in order to open up the electric barrier that is keeping you from challenging Lt.Surge right away. Lt.Surge has 3 pokemon and he uses Electric Type Pokemon. Level 20 Pikachu Level 18 Voltorb Level 24 Raichu If you defeat Lt.Surge, you will obtain: The Thunder Badge. You will obtain: TM.34 Shock Wave. Pidgey Mail House Nothing but a letter, 2 people, and a Pidgey here. The Unknown Foundation There is a fairly large amount of flat land near the North-East part of Vermilion City. There is a wealthy, old man with a Machop who is stomping the floor. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money to finish the project. Items obtained here Old Rod - Fisherman's House Vs Seeker - Pokemon Center Bike Voucher - Pokemon Fan Club Lava Cookie - ( Hidden ) Stick - From trading with Little Girl TM.34 Shock Wave - Gym Trivia